


A Lover to Burn

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [57]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the same every weekend night. Go to a club, dance with a couple blokes, and take home whomever wants a piece of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> title from Don't by Ed Sheeran

Louis is lost to the loud thumps of the bass and the thrumming of the people’s footsteps. He is maybe five shots in and he can’t help it when all the guys want to treat him to a drink or two. Of course, he repays them by grinding right up against their crotch for a song or three.

Right now, he’s on the dance floor looking for a handsome face in the crowd. He’s on the prowl as usual and he knows better than to look for Niall and Harry because those two are probably fucking in the toilets. Again. There are so many clubs they got banned from for doing that but they never seem to learn. Louis’ more discreet. He at least takes his fucks home so no one can complain. Well, no one other than Liam, his other best mate and flat mate.

“’Ello,” a deep voice says into his ear. Louis turns around and likes what he sees.

He’s a tall skinny lad with dark stylishly quiffed hair dressed in tight black tee and trousers. Looking down, he sees a pair of scuffed up combat boots. He is definitely Louis’ type.

“Hi there,” Louis puts on his best flirty voice. He casually touches the man’s forearm.

“You’re cute,” he says. “Zayn.”

“Louis,” Louis practically purrs.

“Louis, that’s also a cute name. Wanna get out of here? My place is like down the block.”

“Sure.”

Louis lets the taller man lead him out of the crowded club. Louis at least remembers to text Harry that he’s leaving early and of course, he doesn’t get a reply back. He can only guess what Harry and Niall are up to now.

Zayn’s flat really is close, like a quarter-hour’s worth of walking. They chat a bit, light small talk stuff that doesn’t delve deep into their interests and other personal stuff. Once they get inside Zayn’s flat, though, Zayn slams him up against the wall and snogs him roughly. His dark stubble rubs against Louis’ unshaven cheeks and fuck, this is why Louis likes shagging blokes more than birds.

Zayn doesn’t hesitate to snake his arm up the hem of Louis’ shirt and then play with his nipples. Louis lets out a girlishly high moan when Zayn does that and nibbles on his pulse point at the same time. He shucks off his shirt and does the same to Zayn’s. Then he boldly grabs at Zayn’s crotch and massages the swelling cock through the denim.

“Let’s take this to bed,” he croons, keeping his hand on Zayn’s cock.

“Why bother?” Zayn smirks. He turns Louis around so that his chest is pressed against the wall that is fairly close to the front door. Zayn then unbuckles Louis’ jeans and undoes his buttons so that his jeans pool on the floor. Getting the hint, Louis shimmies out of his pants so that he is stood there naked whilst Zayn still has his trousers on.

“Are you planning on fucking me through your trousers?” Louis sneers, turning back to stare at Zayn coolly.

“You’re a feisty one,” Zayn comments, hurrying out of his trousers. He then takes a packet of lube and condom out of the back pockets. He tears open the lube with his teeth and coats his fingers with the slippery substance. He nudges at Louis’ entrance until Louis is squirming and mewling with anticipation.

When Zayn presses a finger inside, he goes straight for the prostate, much to Louis surprise and delight. It does a great job of relaxing him instantly. It’s good to know that Zayn is as horny as he is, at least. One finger turns into two and then three pretty quickly.

“Fuck me already,” Louis grinds out, scratching his fingernails down Zayn’s shoulders.

“Impatient much?” Zayn smirks.

“You’re too full of yourself.”

Zayn abruptly pulls his fingers out and there is a ripping sound as Zayn tears open the condom package and rolls it onto himself. Soon, something hotter and thicker replaces them. “As you wish, then.”

The first drive is absolutely heavenly. Louis moans loudly and cants his hips to let Zayn in further. He doesn’t want Zayn to wait any longer, so he circles his hips to have the tip of Zayn’s dick rub his insides. The friction burns deliciously within him and Zayn takes the hint and begins to thrust in and out of him in a precise rhythm.

Louis can’t bring himself to care how long or short this will last. He hooks his arms around Zayn’s shoulders to bring him in and kiss him roughly, heels digging into the swell of Zayn’s bum to push him in even further. The pace of their movements grow faster and more frantic with each moment that passes. Louis comes first with a shuddering gasp and Zayn follows soon after. He waits a few moments before he pulls out carefully, holding the base of his dick and the condom.

“You’re a great lay,” Zayn pants out in a laughing tone as they lie on the bed, still drowning in the post-orgasmic high.

“It’s me arse,” Louis deadpans. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~*pats self on the back for writing safer sex scene for once*~~


End file.
